


next level

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Erwin Smith, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	next level

Erwin can’t decide if he has a favourite Levi.

There’s the Levi in the battlefield: strong, confident, agile. He fights with his heart, like the fate of humanity rests solely on his shoulders and anything less every titan they come across eliminated is not good enough. There’s the protective Levi, who watches over the scouts like a hawk. A fierce animal protecting their young, Erwin thinks. There’s the quiet Levi, who sits with Erwin in his office for no reason other than because he wants to, brews him tea, rubs away the knots Erwin gets in his neck from sitting at his desk too long.

This Levi, though, is perhaps Erwin’s favourite, if he had to choose. Bangs sticking to his forehead with sweat, mouth bitten red and his blunt fingernails scraping at Erwin’s scalp as Erwin takes him into the back of his throat.

“Fuck,” Levi hisses. “You know I don’t last when you do that.”

Erwin’s nose sits at the smattering of hair at Levi’s groin, the entire length of Levi in his mouth. He sucks, rubs at the underside with his tongue because he knows it makes Levi’s eyes roll back and makes pretty sounds come from his throat.

Erwin pulls off then with a pop since he has to see Levi’s face again. He’s gorgeous, completely wrecked and it’s all from Erwin’s mouth.

This is Erwin’s favourite Levi.

Erwin sits back on his feet and enjoys the view. Levi squirms, grabs at Erwin’s hand and guides it back between his legs, where it should be.

“You got amnesia, old man?” He reaches out for Erwin. “Get back here.”

Erwin laughs warmly. “Just admiring.”

“Admire closer,” Levi says. “With your mouth, preferably.”

Erwin smiles and rubs at Levi’s thighs. His breathing has evened out, his abs coming through faintly with each breath. He could stare at Levi for hours, drink him in with his eyes alone, but that would only piss Levi off. He’s small and lean, but Erwin knows that’s only face value. Levi’s strong to his core and assertive, and Erwin wants a little bit of that, more often than not.

So he asks for it.

“Will you fuck me tonight?”

Levi stares at him with wide eyes for a long moment. His throat bobs and his pupils dilate even further, if that were possible. Erwin stares right back.

Then, he crawls over Levi’s body and brackets Levi’s hips. He takes Levi’s hand, kisses the palm of it and takes it behind his body, right where he needs it.

“Fuck,” Levi hisses. “You stretched yourself for me?”

Erwin nods, eyes burning into Levi, and Levi kisses him hard. He licks into Erwin’s mouth and bites at his bottom lip, soothing it with his tongue. Erwin takes it, greedily, and Levi makes his decision.

“Yeah,” he says. “Fuck. You wanna lay down for me?”

Erwin’s on his back without a second thought, the sheets sticking to where sweat has pooled at his lower back. He grabs Levi and takes him down with him, stealing more kisses and pulling Levi as close to him as he can, like he can’t get enough of him, because he can’t.

Levi tests the waters and pushes two fingers into Erwin, gasping at how he _opens_ for him. Erwin bites at the inside of his cheek until it threatens to bleed. Levi’s fingers are long and deft, and they curl into Erwin beautifully. Levi’s hitting that spot deep within Erwin within seconds, like he knew exactly where it was.

“Fuck,” Erwin hisses.

Levi’s leisurely fingering Erwin for too long, eyes trained on his fingers moving in and out of Erwin, hypnotised.

“Look at you,” Levi says. “Ready for me.”

“Will you hurry up and fuck me, then?” Erwin hisses, patience gone.

His forwardness makes Levi smile. Levi kisses and nips up his thighs, pauses to lick a stripe up the length of Erwin and drags his tongue up Erwin’s stomach and chest. He loves these moments from Levi, too. Getting his kisses, his mouth over every inch of him.

His cock twitches when Levi presses the tip at Erwin’s entrance. He stops, then.

“Beg me,” Levi says.

Erwin doesn’t falter. “Please. Fuck me, Levi, please.”

Levi pushes in, hands on Erwin’s shoulders as he watches himself disappear into Erwin’s body.

“Oh,” Levi says, eyelids fluttering. “God, that’s good.”

He sets a steady pace, eyes flicking from Erwin’s face to where their bodies join, like he can’t quite believe this is real and has to keep reminding himself it is.

The slow drag of Levi inside him is perfect, the tip rubbing against that spot beautifully, just like his fingers did. Then, Levi’s pounding into him with long strokes, the whole weight of his body going into his thrusts.

Erwin grabs mindlessly at the sheets, his back arching each time Levi drives home. Levi leans down closer into his space and presses wet kisses into Erwin’s chest and neck. He groans low in his throat with every trust, the sound vibrating right through Erwin.

“You’re gonna make me come right now,” Levi says, breath hot in Erwin’s ear. “So tight. So good.”

Erwin fists himself messily, knowing he’s not going to last long either. Levi’s strokes are perfect, consistent with just the right amount of force behind them.

He grabs Levi’s face and licks the words into his mouth, “Come in me, I want it.”

Levi does. His eyes scrunch together and groans into Erwin’s mouth. He keeps his thrusts going until Erwin spills over his hand and stomach, orgasm blurring his vision and making his legs tingle, all the way down to his toes.

Levi’s slumped against him afterwards, panting into his chest, softening inside him. He’ll bitch about the mess, how gross this is, but Erwin doesn’t care. He holds Levi close, arms snaking around his waist. He presses kisses into Levi’s damp forehead.

When Levi pulls out, Erwin feels the liquid warmth spill out of him, filthy and erotic. He communicates that by licking into Levi’s mouth again.

“You’re amazing,” Erwin breathes.

“Me?” Levi’s looking at Erwin like he can’t quite believe what they just did. “We’re doing that again. Fuck, you’re incredible.”

*

They shower together shortly after, taking their time to clean each other and steal kisses. Levi’s sluggish and sleepy as he lathers soap into Erwin’s skin, and Erwin finds it incredibly endearing.

They get into Erwin's bed with cups of tea, touching shoulder to thigh, not getting enough of each other.

When they sleep, Erwin’s dead to the world, arms enveloping the hard warmth of Levi.


End file.
